


Goddammit!

by xziee223



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 可彼此通婚跟繁殖。, 布魯斯是黑豹, 杰森是蒼鷹, 獸人+沒披風AU, 部分人類部分獸人的世界
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223





	Goddammit!

 

1.

 

　　「沒有人不愛Bruce Wayne，」他的女客人這樣說，整張臉浮上少女嫣紅，「高譚的吉祥物代表我就投了Bruce Wayne一票！」

　　「他是肉食性猛獸。」Jason反駁道。

　　「我愛他的耳朵跟尾巴，畢竟你很難看到這麼迷人的黑豹，而且他有一雙深水藍的眼睛。」

　　「你說的那些是討喜的，我承認，但 **他本人** 是個混帳。」

　　「嫉妒他的人才這麼說。」女客人朝他笑，「雖然你是我看過體型最大的麻雀，Jason，但會怕猛獸是正常的，那是你們的動物本能。」

　　「……」Jason的笑臉僵在臉上，「第一，你們人類也該怕猛獸好嗎？第二，我是蒼鷹，其實。」

　　「你的翅膀都長去哪了？」

　　「我的身高跟肌肉？我哥都叫我小翅膀，妳無法想像我有多恨他。」

　　女顧客被逗得大笑，「噢，Grayson被稱呼羅賓到大，搞半天他是隻大鳥，」接過青年遞過來的紙袋，裡面裝著她訂購的仙人掌，「你家小朋友是不是一直都被誤會？」

　　「有了Bruce亂撿小型雛鳥結果都是大型猛禽的慘痛經驗，」Jason誠懇地點頭，「我們一直以為Tim絕對是貓頭鷹，我到Tim成年才知道他原來是蜂鳥。」

　　「Drake居然不是貓頭鷹？！」女顧客驚訝大叫，「還好你不是真的麻雀，對吧？」女顧客拿著她的仙人掌往外退一步，「噢天吶Jason！你外面的花圃又遭殃了！」

　　「拜託別告訴我是 **那個** ……」

　　「是的， **新鮮的** 。」

 

　　茫然走到店門口的途中Jason都希望只是他的客人在乎悠他，直到他真的在花圃中看到一坨熱騰騰的新鮮犬類排泄物，他不住掩面，「我什麼都試過了，漂白水、清潔劑、寵物店賣的各價位藥劑……我到底少做什麼？」

　　「你有試過猛獸的氣味嗎？據說很有效。」她揮揮手，「是時候回去找你的猛獸爹地了～」

　　Jason抬起頭，一臉嫌惡地看她，「我絕對不會去試猛獸的味道！我就算試猛獸也不會去找Bruce！」

 

2.

 

　　隔天他就回莊園了。

 

　　Alfred親切地擁抱他，並把Dick跟Tim都找回來，說要慶祝一下。

　　其實Jason早就忘了自己在跟Bruce嘔什麼氣，他成年以前就到市區闖蕩了，偶爾才回莊園一次。

　　他只記得Bruce管太多，還嚴重警告他們不要在人類面前抓老鼠來吃之類的，總之，很煩。

 

　　Bruce在廚房的時候是最佳時機，任何人出現在廚房都是正常的，Jason走進去的時候每個警覺性都在叫囂：他正在跟一頭猛獸獨處。

　　「Jason。」Bruce穿著一套合身的三件式套裝，把黑豹的曲線表現得淋漓盡致；他手上拿著一盤牛肉， **生牛肉** ，黑尾巴的尾端微微向上捲，黑色毛絨絨的耳朵直直立在他的腦門上。

　　「！！」Jason耳朵後面的羽毛都豎了起來，動物直覺告訴他眼前 **這隻東西** 很危險！

　　「看到我還是那麽緊張嗎？」男人說，Jason是一隻野生的鷹，他對什麼都有警覺性，包含他的監護人Bruce Wayne。

　　「誰緊張了？」Jason瞪回去，咬牙切齒地經過男人旁邊。

 

　　——他這樣過去能弄到氣味嗎？還是他乾脆去Bruce房裡偷個棉被枕頭或未洗的衣物？

　　——……未洗的衣物感覺不錯……可是你又聞不到他的味道……？

　　感覺到自己脖子後方的羽毛在蠢蠢欲動，Jason暗暗地在心裡激烈地罵了聲操！

 

　　「你已經不是緊張小麻雀的年齡了。」Bruce優雅地啃咬他的牛排。

　　「你根本不知道你都撿了什麼回來！」Jason差點氣到撐開他的翅膀，「你不會真的以為Damian是隻小貓吧？」

　　「小貓沒在選項內，Talia是蛇，還得等他長大才能確認。」

　　「不是所有人都跟Dick一樣小時候跟他媽一樣是知更鳥，長大就變成他爸的品種！」

　　說到這個Bruce眼中流露出一點失落，「他如果不是吵鬧的小型鳥類，我當年為什麼必須被吵得睡不著覺？」

　　「因為你不吼他！」

　　「相信我，我吼過。」

　　「那他怎麼現在還這麼吵？大型猛禽哪有他那樣子的！」

 

　　「 **嘿，** 」一個聲音出現在廚房門口，「大型猛禽都跟我一樣聽力很好。」Dick也擠進廚房。

　　Jason哼他一聲，「我有聽見你，包含你碎碎念說老頭子吼過你。」

　　「他真的有，但不妨礙我長成成熟有魅力的隼。」

 

　　Bruce跟Jason都靜靜地看他，空氣中只能聽見Bruce撕裂牛肉跟Jason打開一罐可樂的聲音。

 

　　Dick瞪著他們兩個，「天吶，我真恨你們難得的有默契！」

 

3.

 

　　Bruce能聞到Jason的味道，他雖然錯估形勢以為Jason是隻無害的麻雀，但他仍能聞到男孩的味道，當男孩成年，一隻麻雀不可能有的身高跟體型時時刻刻提醒他這隻不是用麵包屑就能滿足的小麻雀，而是一隻跟Dick一樣會獵食、驕傲而盤旋在空的蒼鷹。

　　現在Jason靠他很近，就在轉個身就能碰到的距離，他的翅膀縮在一起，羽毛尾段在顫抖，有可能是因為他身邊有一隻猛獸。

　　偶爾，只是偶爾，Bruce知道為什麼Jason會警惕他，他有時也會夢到自己會像叼食物一樣叼走Jason，讓蒼鷹的羽毛散落在他的窩裡。

　　Bruce微微低下頭，嗅了一口青年脖子間的味道，自從Jason回莊園回得頻繁，他那樣危險的夢就越來越切實了。

 

　　「你幹嘛老頭！」Jason大叫一聲跳起來，一瞬間黑豹以為他要飛走了。

　　「確認你真的不是麻雀。」

　　「Dick的翅膀顏色都比我像麻雀！」青年壓低嗓音對他嘶嘶叫。

　　「他有染色。」

　　「染成藍色之前！」青年迅速退開來，臉頰很紅。

　　「你可以染跟你臉頰一樣的紅色。」

　　「 **操你！** 」

 

　　Jason『嬌羞』跑走後，Bruce突然覺得這個提議不錯。

 

4.

 

　　野狗一出現，Jason就大力衝出去想要確認黑豹氣味的成果，野狗一看到他就快速跑走，但Jason覺得野狗是被他的氣勢嚇跑的……

　　於是他靜靜待在門口整理花圃，他發現平常也會出現在附近蹓躂的野狗也都繞道了……

 

　　「本世紀最棒的發明！」他感慨地說，由衷感到複雜，為啥他堂堂一隻猛禽要靠地上的生物幫忙嚇跑野狗？

　　「Bruce的氣味哪裡能算發明？」Tim無奈地拿著一盆玫瑰，仔仔細細地盯著它看。

　　「放下我的花！那不是給你吃的！」Jason在門口朝他大吼，「他的氣味要是能量產的話我絕對要包下生產線！」

　　「他的生產線說不定就是你的。」Tim放下玫瑰，無奈地呢喃。

　　「什麼？」

　　「沒什麼。」蜂鳥在空中嗅了嗅，「你身上都是Bruce的味道。」

　　Jason抓起衣袖聞了聞，他的嗅覺跟人類差不多，真的沒聞出黑豹的氣味。

　　「很濃嗎？」

　　「沒有Bruce本豹那麽濃。」

　　「嚇野狗而已我為什麼要跟他一樣味道？」

　　Tim笑而不語。

 

　　「你知道你那樣笑的時候很欠揍吧？」

　　「我又看不到我怎麼知道。」Tim擴大他的笑容，「我要遲到了，掰～」

　　「你知道如果你幹走我哪怕一朵玫瑰我都會去你窩裡放一堆螳螂對吧？」

　　「……」Tim癟嘴，拿出一張鈔票，「我買了！」然後當著園藝店老闆的面前把玫瑰給吞了。

 

5.

 

　　Jason回莊園的時間多了，Bruce開始會對青年的出現感到期待。

　　「我希望那不是我的錯覺，」Bruce說，「Jason回來的大部分時間都跟我待在一起。」

　　黑豹的笑容非常恬淡，Alfred都為他感到高興，跟……憂心。

　　「不是錯覺，老爺，我也覺得少爺是為了見您才回來的。」只是想要您的氣味呢。Alfred實在說不出口。

　　「他偷偷看我，注意我的位置；他靠我很近，常常碰到我，」Bruce看著遠方，整隻豹的心情看上去都很好，「像隻戀愛中的小鳥。」

　　「……」您也一樣，老爺。

 

6.

 

　　 **糟糕這會上癮！** Jason每次嚇跑野狗都覺得Bruce是不可多得的豹才！猛獸的氣味怎麼能這麼好用！

　　只要他取個氣味就能保護他的花圃四天到一個禮拜！他用漂白水清潔劑之類不環保的東西還撐不到兩天！

 

7.

 

　　「我本來以為小翅膀討厭Bruce，」遠遠就看到Jason不曉得為什麼離Bruce那麼近，Dick仔細回想這幾次Jason回莊園都黏著Bruce的情況，「蒼鷹沒有發情期吧？」

　　「沒有。」Tim滿不在乎地說道，「你別想太多，只因為Bruce是我們之中唯一的純黑豹。」

　　「我沒聽懂。」Dick轉向他。

　　「Jason的園藝店外面——嚴格來說是店門口——最近一直被野狗當作廁所使用，他鏟屎鏟到要瘋了卻抓不到兇手，Bruce位於食物鏈的上層，他的氣味可以有效抑制野狗的佔領地行為。」

　　「……」Dick看上去有點失落，「我以為是我想的那樣，Bruce很喜歡Jason的說。」然後微笑。

　　「我為什麼覺得你在想壞點子？」

　　「我覺得我可以當『叫Bruce醒醒不要那麽自戀』的勇者～」

　　「我覺得我可以當『叫 **你** 醒醒不要那麽自戀』的勇者。」

　　「這件事總要有人去做，我不會把小翅膀形容成利用Bruce的愛的壞男人。」

　　Tim總算從他的手機螢幕抬起頭，「你千萬不要不這麼做， **他是** 。」

 

8.

 

　　隼銳利的目光打在黑豹的臉上，想從男人表情中看出任何一點點的晴天霹靂。

　　Bruce看起來很平靜，他跟Dick互相凝視，鳥類中站在霸權地位的大鳥看起來比他更認真。

 

　　「說點什麼。」最後是忍不了沈默的Dick首先開口。

　　「Jason只想要我的氣味，這解釋了為什麼他突然願意接近我。」Bruce平鋪直訴了Dick跟他說過的情報。

　　「所以……？」不行，Bruce的表情實在太平淡了，Dick聽不出來他究竟有什麼心情起伏。

　　「比當個工具人還好，對吧？」

　　說完那句話，Bruce就面無表情地走了，Dick一時有點於心不忍。（只有一時）

 

9.

 

　　Jason再次回莊園的那天，遠遠就能看出Bruce周遭的氣氛跟平時不一樣。

　　在他真的靠近之前，黑豹轉身看著他，「你每一星期回來莊園找我，不覺得效率很低嗎？」

　　「……」Jason抖了一下，被對方指責似的目光抓著，「什麼？」

　　「我知道你來找我只是因為野狗在你店外面鬧事，你需要我的氣味。」

　　「……」Jason的心情很微妙，他以為被Bruce發現後，男人會覺得失望的，沒想到對方看起來非常普通，一點兒情緒也沒有。

　　反倒是他，連續幾個月都來蹭老頭子的氣味，他已經習慣一個時間來找他說說話了，Jason現在練就一身跟黑豹共處一室也不尷尬的好本領，不只如此他們還有話題可以聊了！

　　如果Bruce覺得很煩的話，Jason是可以找其他方法拯救他的花圃，但為什麼他感到有些失望……？

 

　　「我們可以解決你的花圃的問題，」Bruce慢慢靠近他，像隻準備獵殺的黑豹，噢，Jason忘了，他本來就是黑豹，「我可以在你身上留下大量的氣味。」

　　「怎麼做？」Jason謹惕的問，他每一星期來靠近Bruce真的很沒效率，越到後面氣味越淡，有時候連狗狗尿尿都防不了。

　　Bruce已經來到他面前，將青年籠罩在自己的陰影中，黑豹的耳朵尖在抖動，Jason以前不太能聞到Bruce的氣味，現在猛獸的味道濃烈到他聞了都害怕。

 

　　「像這樣。」男人將吻落在青年的臉頰上。

　　「你在發情嗎老傢伙！？」Jason的手立刻抵到男人的胸膛上，耳朵卻因為男人的吐息而發軟。

　　「還沒到時候。」Bruce的手滑上青年的腰，蒼鷹手臂上的短羽毛都豎了起來，看上去格外可愛，「你最近一直在誘惑我。」

　　「我不是——」Jason以為自己被咬住了脖子，即使他的血液中流著的是猛禽的基因，面對兇猛的黑豹仍覺得緊張，「我只是……」

　　「我知道，Jason，我現在很想把你叼進我的窩裡，一遍又一遍地標記，直到五公里外的野狗都知道你屬於我。」

　　「唔嗯……」Jason不自覺地發出低吟，真是個好主意，是標記還是嚇跑野狗，他居然沒反應過來是哪一個……

 

10.

 

　　「操……啊……啊……」Jason仰起脖子呼喊著，他半張臉埋在枕頭裡，引以為傲的視力被淚水給打花，貓科動物陰莖上的倒刺緊緊霸佔他柔軟的內壁，一陣疼痛中Jason也不自覺地扭動他的臀部，尾椎上的長羽毛在碰撞中被掀起，那一瞬間他撐開他總被說像麻雀的翅膀，在男人面前使勁拍動。

　　他剛剛居然還覺得被黑豹的舌頭舔羽毛很舒服！

 

　　Bruce猛地壓上去阻止青年的翅膀拍動，Jason這次看起來真的要飛走了，他可以讓蒼鷹爽得飛天，但他絕對不會讓到手的蒼鷹在自己面前飛走。

　　黑豹在青年脖子邊發出呼嚕嚕嚕的嘶吼，Jason的每個細胞都想逃離被捕捉的命運，此時在他身後的不是那個等著Alfred投餵的慵懶大貓，而是草原上迅速而致命的野生猛獸！

　　不等Jason發出尖銳的叫聲，黑豹的牙齒咬在他的脖子上，用力地固定住他。

 

　　「老頭子……啊你個該死的——不要那麽用……啊嗯……用力……」

　　「嗯。」於是Bruce更用力了。

 

11.

 

　　Bruce總算知道他的夢是怎麼回事，他得到好幾根蒼鷹的羽毛作為戰利品，他把其中有點彎度的那隻長羽毛做成一支羽毛筆。

　　Jason的童年一直在隱瞞他是隻小鷹，只有在偷東西時會展示他的翅膀，他的尾巴長期以來藏在褲子裡，不像一般鳥類那樣長長直直的，而是順著臀部形狀短短的微彎。

　　Dick看到家主用它簽署文件的瞬間就明白了一切，整個莊園中只有Jason有這樣的羽毛，也只有Jason是Bruce的獵物。

 

　　「你拔了Jason的羽毛？」

　　「不，」Bruce順著羽毛的紋理撫過它，「太激烈，它自己斷了。」

　　Dick的眼珠都要飄到天花板上了，「我不該問。」

　　Bruce將羽毛放在唇邊，想念他的蒼鷹的味道，「Jason在我背上抓出的傷痕深到我不能躺著睡。」

　　「我真的沒有要聽！」

　　「昨天早上Alfred又幫我換過一次藥……還好你們沒有喙。」

 

12.

 

　　Jason蹭蹭他的門口，用褲腿蹭蹭花圃邊，方圓五公里內，沒有任何野狗、野貓，連寵物犬都沒有！

　　Jason稍微觀察樹上的小鳥，牠們快速地東張西望，也在惴惴不安，Jason有時候會忘記一般鳥類的嗅覺比他好很多，牠們比他更能聞出潛藏在基因內的警告。

　　連在樹上的鳥都能感覺到威脅，那表示猛獸的氣味真的很有效！

 

　　哇！太棒了！Jason差點打電話去讚美Bruce！

　　不過不行，他的屁股到現在還在痛，他絕對不會去告訴老頭子他很有用！那就好像在告訴老頭他很享受他的倒刺一樣！

 

　　「……」Tim一臉複雜地看著他，「我以為我來這裡會看到Bruce。」

　　「！」沒發現蜂鳥就在背後的Jason抖了一下，「你什麼時候來的？」

　　「就在剛剛，我五個街區外都能聞到Bruce的味道，你們……」Tim嘆口氣，「我看見他的新羽毛筆就該想到這些的。」

　　「他拿我的羽毛做羽毛筆！？」

　　「沒錯，還是你的尾椎部分的毛。」

　　「我下次要剃光他的尾巴毛做公益拍賣！！」

 

13.

 

　　一個月後，Jason心情複雜地瞪著他的花圃，已經整整一個月沒遇過有野狗在他店外放肆了，這讓身為猛禽的青年感到非常挫折，他的店外從不出現老鼠兔子之類的小型動物，但野狗根本不怕蒼鷹。

　　——不曉得氣味有沒有散掉，他可不想再讓野狗亂來。

 

　　「放心吧，味道還在。」Tim說，看起來有點無奈。

　　「……」Jason回看他，不知道為什麼反而覺得有些失望，他已經習慣每隔一陣子去找Bruce說話了，突然之間生活好像少了什麼。

 

　　「你只要讓Bruce在外面撒泡尿，至少可以抵三個月。」

　　「……！！」Jason驚訝地看著他，「我也不會腰痛三天……」

　　「不會。」

　　「……！！」Jason不只驚訝，他更失望了……

　　看出Jason微妙的失落，Tim又偷偷抓起一朵紅花，「你要的話，你也可以現在打電話叫他來。」

　　「既然味道還在的話，我就不用打電話給他對吧～」

 

14.

 

　　一個半月，客人帶寵物來買植物時，已經不會再看到寵物死命想逃的情況了，但牠們仍然會顯露初想離開這裡的驚慌。不僅如此，連很久沒來光顧的草食性動物都再次出現在他店裡，Jason猜想 **賞味期限** 已經快到了。

 

　　我應該能打電話給Bruce了吧？

　　不對，我在期待什麼！

 

　　Jason無視屁股後方口袋裡的手機，無視想在滿店客人的時候打電話給Bruce的衝動，他發現自己的焦躁並不是因為野狗的放肆。

 

　　腦子才閃過『野狗的放肆』幾個字，店裡頭那隻寵物犬就對著門口發出威嚇的低吼聲。

　　「欸？怎麼了？」客人拉拉她的寵物繩，想要吸引狗狗的注意力。

　　Jason看向原本在思考要買長壽花還是金線蓮的未成年公鹿，男孩的耳朵跟尾巴都在微微顫抖，他從他蹲著的位置起來，對Jason投去一個抱歉的目光。

　　「我下次再來吧，抱歉。」

　　「！！」Jason還來不及問為什麼，男孩已經消失在店內了。

 

　　就在此時，那隻不安的小狗已蹲低身體，再一口氣朝著門口爆發！

　　「凹！凹凹凹！」

　　Jason的肩膀抖動一下，原本只有他察覺到空氣中的不對勁，現在所有的客人都往地上的狗狗看去，在一臉被打擾到的表情中疑惑地看往門口。

　　門口不遠處，人群中特別顯眼的黑豹悠然地往這靠近，黑壓壓的耳朵矗立在他的黑髮中，深水藍的眼睛與Jason四目相望，他今天穿著一套剪裁合身且象徵身分的義式西裝，步伐漸穩卻優雅，那條毛色非常漂亮的尾巴在身後輕輕擺盪。

 

　　「我們也下次再來！」狗主人抱起地上危機意識爆表的狗狗，跟公鹿男孩一樣快速奔逃。

 

　　Jason耳朵跟脖子後面的短羽毛又揚起來了，他想起上個月中他去平常幫自己剪髮的髮型設計師那裡剪頭髮，順便染了羽毛的顏色，在翅膀中間段落染了深邃的紅色。

　　他想讓Bruce看他翅膀，慾望高漲到他完全忘了小狗跟狗主人。

 

　　「哇！是Bruce！」那些高譚年度吉祥物選拔時也投Bruce Wayne一票的各年齡層女孩們全都湧到門邊。

 

　　「你來幹什麼！」

　　Bruce穿過那群女孩，「我接到你的電話～」

　　「 **我根本沒打！** 」

 

　　黑報的尾巴輕輕一晃，一邊摟住Jason的肩膀一邊轉身對她們說，「不好意思，小姐們，我得帶Jason離開一陣子，我再不留下味道就要有野狗來佔地盤了，妳們都知道Jason為此感到困擾。」

　　「沒關係沒關係沒關係！」

　　「你帶走你帶走你帶走！」

　　「關妳們什麼事！」蒼鷹炸毛大吼。

 

　　「為表達歉意，妳們儘量挑吧，我會跟Jason結算。」本來要轉身離開的Bruce又回過頭來，「別帶走玫瑰，我想把玫瑰留給我最愛的小鳥。」

　　一陣抽泣尖叫中，Jason的臉真的變得跟他的翅膀一樣紅了。

 

15.

 

　　然後Jason才意識到（在他又被老傢伙的倒刺刮到不省人事、哭著想飛走又不想飛走的時候），他大概不會有機會嘗試猛獸尿液氣味是不是比跟猛獸睡覺還要有用了。

 

end

 

沒寫到的事……

★一般的服飾店裡都有各種獸人尺寸的衣服可以買

★一般髮型設計的店裡也提供獸毛染色或羽毛染色的服務

★蜂鳥的天敵是螳螂

★鳥類獸人小時候的身體比較輕，都是能飛的，長大之後翅膀幾乎就是裝飾性而已

★某天Bruce對Jason店外準備排泄的野狗用豹子的嗓音咆哮嚇跑野狗時，被路人指控是虐待動物


End file.
